The Princess and The Wizard
by moon princess1995
Summary: Serena was taken just weeks after she was born now she is going to hogwarts where she'll meet her brother. my first fanfiction sere/endy paring
1. Chapter 1

The Princess and The Wizard

Lily Potter sat in the kitchen of her three bedroom house waiting for her husband James to walk through the door with her two year old son Harry. Lily went up stairs to put her one week old daughter Serenity back to sleep when someone walked through the door. Lily went down to meet James and get Harry to bed but James had brought a guests Albus Dumbledore head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry stood in her house looking grim behind him was Remus Lupin who also looked grim.

"Ah hello Lily who is little Serenity?" said Albus.

"Nity's fine Albus. What's going on?" asked Lily.

"Lily they want to take Nity away."Said James

"WHAT. No way you're not taking her anywhere Albus!" yelled Lily.

"Lily you know how much power she has the dark lord is searching for her."Said Remus

"Where are you going to take her Albus" Questioned Lily

"She's going to stay with Irene and Ken Moon in Japan."Replied Remus.

"When she turns eleven she will go to Hogwarts then at the end of the year she will return home." Said Albus.

That night Serenity was taken to Japan and Lily and James Potter lost their lives and Harry survived the killing curse and was known as the boy who lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts At Last

Eleven Years Later

Serena as she liked to be called now had just received her letter to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry and was excited about learning to control her powers which she's known about since she was 4 when she glowed a silver colour and destroyed her play house, when she was 8 she transformed in to sailor moon and found out she was the moon princess aswell she could also use the planetary powers like the scouts. In the letter it said that Arthur Wesley would come and take her to his house for the rest of the summer Irene and Ken knew this all ready and helped her pack.

Arthur arrived later in the day and took Serena to the Burrow where she met Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione who all new who she was.

"Right back in a bit just off to collect Harry." Said Arthur

"Who's Harry?" said Serena

"Serena Harry's your brother." Answered Miss Wesley

"WHAT. I don't have a brother I'm an only child."Cried Serena

"Serena you have to calm down," Said Miss Wesley worried that Serena had a silver glow around her.

"But i don't have a brother Miss Wesley i don't," cried Serena once more. As a burst of power was realised from her.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" yelled Miss Wesley.

Everybody ducked as the power of the moon was realised from Serena. Luckily nothing was broken but Serena had used a massive amount of energy and promptly fainted .

"SERENA." Yelled the other six at the same time.

Miss Wesley ran to Serena to make sure she was all right and then tried to revive her. she woke up just as Arthur arrived with Harry who had known about Serena since his first year when Prof Dumbledore had told him and was shocked to see her being cradles by Miss Wesley.

"What happened Molly," asked Arthur who then went pale after being told

"Will she be alright," asked Harry.

"yes I'll be fine it was just a bit of a shock that's all," replied Serena cheerfully happy that she wasn't alone after all.

Serena, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all bored the Hogwarts Express. After the incident when she first arrived Serena was always Happy But she Stayed Close to Harry who liked that she stayed close so he was able to keep an eye on her.

Once on the Hogwarts Express they found a half empty carriage to sit in. Serena sat next to Harry and Ron next to Hermione.

"Hey it's Remus what's he doing on the Hogwarts Express?" Asked Ron .

"He's going to be the new DADA Teacher."Answered Serena

"Wow how'd you know that?" said Ron

"I had a vision of his with something called a boggert,"

"You can see the future" said Hermione

"yep," Said Serena

Serena dozed off after a while but when they where half an hour from Hogwarts the train stopped and Serena and Harry were attacked by the Dementors and passed out. Harry woke up straight but Serena didn't.

"Serena, Serena wake up," said Harry Who had a Limp Serena in his arms.

"Harry who's this?" asked Remus

"Remus this is Serenity she a first year and my sister." Said Harry still trying to Revive her.

"What she alive I thought she was killed by Voldomort with your parents." Said Remus.

Serena woke up when the train reached Hogwarts and quickly went over to Hagrid and was lead to the castle.

Serena's name was the last to be called when she heard.

"Serenity Potter," Called Prof McGonagall

Serena heard people whisper as she walked over to get sorted.

"Ah the Moon princess I've waited a long time for you your highness and i know just where to put you. GRIFFENDORE!" yelled the sorting hat.

Serena let out a sigh of relief and went to sit with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Little did you know that she was being watched.


End file.
